The First Daughter
by weetabex
Summary: bella is the first daughter of the president of the USA. her father wants her and her brother-emmett- to go to college like normal kids do. he comes up with an idea to do that. bad at summaries :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Isabella Swan but i prefer to be called Bella. I have a twin brother Emmett. We are both 18 and are soon to be starting college. Our mother, Renee, died giving birth to us. Recently our father, Charlie, was elected as the President of the United States of America. My father wants Emmett and me to have a normal college experience and not have the media on our cases as we are the First Son and Daughter. So, with the help of his assistant Danielle (we call her Dani as she is like family to us) he came up with an idea. We would go to college in California but our surnames will not be Swan but Masen. The downer to the plan is that we have to wear wigs. We both have to wear blond ones with brown highlights to keep up the twin appearence . We got the highlights because we have brown eyebrows and neither me nor Emmett wanted to them died. No one in the college knows who we really are. They think we are the kids of a really rich father, if only they knew. So here we are in the elivator going up to the floor on which our dorm room(we are sharing one) is. We have to share the room with four other people(we dont know who though)._

"So.......itchy.....cant........stop........scratching.......argh"Emmett said to me scratching his head vigourious.

"Em, come on you have to stop. People are going to think you have lice or something."i said trying to stop him.

"i know Bells.....its just.......can you give me some of that itching cream that Dani gave you?"i rummaged around in my little carrier bag looking for the cream.

"Yeah, here. Put it on quick before we get out."Emmett whipped off his short, spiky wig to reveal his short curly brown hair. He put the cream on the inside of the wig. The cream was to stop the wig from rubbing against our scalp and it worked. I applied it before i put the thing on this morning and my wig is still not itching me.

"Done, here"Emmett said while giving me the cream back and putting the wig back in place."How does it look?"he asked. I fixed it for him then repiled"Yeah grand."i smiled at him.

We stepped out of the elivator and walked down the corridor. Our dorm was at the end of the hall. It was the only room on the floor that was for six people the rest were for three.

I put the key in the lock and open the door to our home for the next four years, it was huge. When we walked in we saw that it was open plan. The living room, kitchen and dining room were in the same room. There were two doors which were bathrooms. There were six doors(three on each side of the dorm) which lead to everyones own private room. As Emmett and i were here before the others we choose our rooms. I picked the room on the right that had a window. Emmett picked the room opposite mine. I wheeled my two suitcases and carried my bag to my room. In it there was a bed, closet, chest of drawers, bedside table and a floor-length mirror. I plonked my bags on my bed and began to unpack. It took less than twenty minutes.

I went over to the mirrior to look at myself(though im not vain). I always thought myself plain-looking but countless times i have been told otherwise-like i believe them. The first thing i noticed was that god damn wig. It was wavy and went down to just below my shoulders. It had a fringe something that i always wanted but i couldnt bring myself to cut my hair. I took the god forsaken thing off and left it on my bed. I took my real hair out of the ponytail that i put it in. I let my hair fall. It was chocolate brown(same colour as Em's) and was wavy. It went down to my ass. Emmett and i inherited our dads hair and eye colour, chocolate brown. We got our high cheekbones from our mother. Emmett and i look alike apart from the fact that he goes to the gym one to many times which led to his body-builder body. He could squeeze you to death from the hugs he gives.

"Hey Bell can i come in?"Emmett asked from outside the door. He knocked on it twice.

"Yeah sure come in" i said. I didnt bother putting on my wig-it was just Emmett.

"Whats up?"i asked. Emmett walked into my room and sat on my bed. He removed his wig aswell and shook out his curly locks. I went and sat beside him placing my head on his houlder and he placed his on mine.

"Do we have to lie to everyone here about who we are?"he asked solemy.

"Yeah Em."he sighed"Hey at least _you_ can lie. I cant lie for shit"i said trying to lighten up the mood. That got him laughing. "dont laugh at me"i said. Mock anger in my voice. I playfully slaped him on the shoulder. He grabbed where i hit him.

"you hit like a girl _Isabella_"he said to me

"Well last time i checked i was one, _Emmett_"i retorted. We both started laughing until we heard people opening the door of the dorm.

"Shit, quick put your wig on."Emmett whisper-yelled to me. I tied my hair up in a bun then put some cream on the wig and placed it on my head. I handed the cream to Emmett who did the same as me(minus putting the hair up in a bun). I checked the wig in the mirror, fixed Emmetts then headed for the door.

**Well what do you think of Chapter one?**

**Please review to tell me!!**

**Weetabex. xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh these bags are _soo_ heavy"a girl whined as she opened the door to the dorm. Emmett and i stood in the door way of my room. The girl had short, black spiky hair. She was about 5ft 6" and resembled a pixie. She was carrying two suitcases and two carrier bags.

"Well, you shouldnt have packed so much clothes, so i have no sympathy for you Alice."a velvet voice said. The owner of the voice walked in the door next, and holy mother of divinity was he hot. He was tall, around Em's height and his muscles wern't as big as Emmetts. He had bronze locks that were all over the place like bed hair. He was carrying two suitcases and he had a backpack on him.

"Your an ass Edward. Really and truly one." Alice said back. Edward childishly stuck his tongue out at her then turned to Emmett and i.

"Hey, im Edward."he said smiling a crooked smile. It had to be _the_ most gorgeous thing i have seen.

"Emmett" Em said, he held his hand out to Edward to shake it and smiled when Edward took it.

"Bella"i said as he took my hand. I felt as if i had just been electricuted-but in a good way. Edward must have felt it too as he pulled away just as fast as me. He smiled at me and i smiled back.

"Hi, im Alice"the little pixie danced(_nooo_ exagerating) towards us. She pushed Edward out of the way-these got on _sooo_ well please note the sarcasm. She shook Emmetts hand then turned to me.

"Nice to meet you Bella. We are going to be great friends, i have a feeling."she pulled me into a big hug.

"Oh great she has a feeling. The pixie has a feeling."Edward said rolling his eyes. Alice back-handed him on the stomach. Edward let out a loud "Ouff" which sent Emmett into hysterics.

"You.....she.....hurt you....."Emmett said between laughs.

"What?"both Edward and Alice sadi at the same time with a look of pure confusing on their faces. I thought it was my obligation to explain seen as though Emmett was in heaps.

"Emmett thinks its funny that she hurt you because anytime that i smack him i end up hurting myself. He thinks its hilarious that you can get hurt by a girl."i told them then i turned to Emmett. "Am i right Em?" i asked him. He nodded in response still shaking with the laughter.

"O....kay?"Edward said questionably.

"Dont mind him."i said pointing to Emmett.

"Do you wanna help me unpack Bella?"Alice asked me. Well i have nothing better to do anyways.

"Sure. Which room do you want-apart from the end on thats mine sorry."i said.

"i was going to pick the middle one anyway"she chirped and took one of her suitcases and bags with her and went into her room. I took the other and followed. Emmett had just recovered from his fit and was talking to Edward as they were walking to what now must be Edwards put her bags on her bed and i followed suit.

"Wanna play twenty questions but we both have to answer the question and we take it in turns to ask. got it?"Alice asked

"Uhm..Sure"i replied

"Okay. Last name?"

"Sw-Masen"i said nearly slipping up.

"Cullen"thank god, she didnt notice. My turn.

"Uhm. Boyfriend?"i asked. Hopefully it wasnt Edward **(A/N: Bella doesnt know that Edward and Alice are twins and Alice doesnt know that Bella and Emmett are twins-just thought i'd let you know ****)**.

"Yeah his name is Jasper."oh thank god-wait do i wanna be Edwards girlfriend?-hell to the yeah! "He's going to be sharing this dorm with us and his sister Rosalie."

"Cool. Uhm, no boyfriend-flying solo."i said back.

"Siblings?"she asked.

"Emmetts my twin"i said.

"No f-ing way. Edwards my twin too and Jazz is Roses twin aswell. Wierd"she giggled. I laughed. Nodding in response.

This continued for like ten minutes. The questions consisted of favourite colour, music you like, hobbies, interests, about your family(which i had to lie) and other stuff. By the time we finished the questions we had to be at least half way through un-packing alices bags.

"I take it you like you shop"i said jokingly.

"What gave you that idea. The mountains of clothes on the bed or the lack of non-designer labeled clothing that she has "that wasn't Alice who said that. I looked at the doorway to see a guy there leaning against the frame. He was tall and lean. He had blond(natural im guessing-unlike mine) curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Jazzy. OMG i missed you soo much. When did you get here?"Alice ran over to her boyfriend Jasper. Jasper picked her up into a hug and kissed her lips.

"A few minutes ago baby. Whos your friend?"Jasper nodded in my direction. He still had Alice trapped in his arms.

"I'm Bella."i said smiling at him. Jasper put Alice down and held her hand. With his other hand he extended it out to me which i took.

"I'm Jasper. Alice's boyfriend"he replied back.

"I know. She wouldnt shut up about you"i said laughing. Jasper laughed along while Alice playfully stuck her tongue out at me. I just smiled at her. She turned to Jasper.

"Is Rosy here? "she questioned.

"Yeah, shes unpacking in her room."Jasper said back to her.

"I'm going to go into her. Come on Bella i have to introduce you to her."she said to me. She grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room. Jasper followed us out only to go over to the boys that were sitting on the sofa playing the Xbox.

"Rosalie-Bella. Bella-Rosalie."Alice introduced us to each other. Rosale was exactly like Jasper with the hair and eyes. She was tall and had a figure that most models would kill for. She stuck her hand out for me which i gladly took. She smiled at me. "A little help wouldn't go astray ya know."she said to us laughing. Alice and i helped Rosalie with her unpacking.

Once we were done we went out to the boys that were about to put in a D.V.D. Alice, Rosalie and i went and sat down next to them. I ended up sitting between Edward and Emmett. They decided to put a horror movie on.

"Oh _hell_ no i'm not watching a scary movie. Excuse me."i made a move to get up of the couch to go to my room, only to be pulled on both sides. When i looked, both Edward and Emmett held my hand-there is that electricity thingy again from Edwards hand. Edward looked into my eyes and i knew that he felt it too.

"Aww Belly come on please. I love watching a scary movie with you. Please for your older brother."Emmett pleaded with me.

"Okay first off, Belly? Secondly, the only reason that you like watching scary movies with me is because you end up wetting yourself laughing at the amount of times i scream into Dad, Jake or you. And lastly, you are exactly older than me by three minutes so dont go down that older brother road" i said putting air quotes at "older brother". At my little rant everybody was laughing except Emmett who stared at me with puppy eyes.

"Nope, nu-hu the eyes arn't gonna work Emmett. I refuse to watch a scary movie."i said firmly. Suddenly everyone was copying Emmett with the eyes.

"Oh for the love of-. This isn't fair you guys. I swear even a giggle out of any of you because of me i will not speak to you."i sat back down. Edward didnt let go of my hands. He leaned into my ear.

"Dont worry ill protect you."that sent a shiver down my spine. I nodded and they started the film.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all,**

**Ok so here is Chapter 3**

**I dont own twilight *cries***

**just to say that i am from ireland so i dont know what american colleges are like so please dont get annoyed if its not the way it should be.**

**Also im not in college so like again it will not be what a real college is like-i dont think so anyway.**

**Thanks to all who read. Please review though i would love to know what you think!**

**Ok i am going to shut up now so TODDLES.**

Chapter 3.

The film was called Quarinitine and believe you me, that had to be _the_ most sacriest film i have ever seen. I coward into Edward for most of the film but he didnt seem phased by it. When i used to cower into my dad, Emmett or my best friend Jake they would end up laughing at me and make me sit up-right to watch the movie in full. Edward was different he just put his arms around me to protect me telling me when to and when not to look. Emmett was about to put in Meet The Spartians to lighten up the mood after the horror.

"Hey, im getting a snack in the kitchen. Does anyone want anything."i asked the group.

"chips and a soda please." Alice said from Jaspers lap.

"same for me " Jasper replied holding Alice.

"poopcorn and a soda, por moi" Rosalie said perfecting a french accent at the end. she was somehow on top of Emmett and he seemed pretty happy with it.

"Same for me Bells"Emmett said with a huge grin on his childish face.

"I'll give you a hand."Edward said standing up and following me to the kitchen. I was putting the popcorn in the microwave when Edward broke the comfortable silence between us.

"so i hope your boyfriend wont mind me holding you during the movie like that."he said remorsefully. Wait back up a block-boyfriend? What boyfriend?

"Um....i dont have a boyfriend Edward"i said to him feeling my cheeks go up in flames. Edward looked shocked but i saw happy in there somewhere aswell. Does he like _like me?_

"oh...i thought...whats-his-face.....Jake was your boyfriend"he said back to me.

"Oh no. Jake is like the younger brother i never had. He's my friend not my boyfriend. I dont have one anyway."i said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right-my bad"Edward said smiling.

I had just took the popcorn out of the microwave and was bringing it in with the bottle of soda. Edward was carrying the chips and balancing six empty glasses one placed in the other. When we sat back down with me beside Edward, Emmett started the movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the movie was over we decided to call it a night. We all went our separate ways to our room. When i was in my room i took of my wig and placed it on the dummy head stand that i had for it. I got dressed for bed then i started to brush the wig when a knock came from my door.

"Who is it?"i asked. I didnt want to put the hair on if i didnt have to.

"Its me Belly. _Only_ me."Emmett said. He knew i would have the wig off the first chance i got so he added the last part in to say to keep it off.

"Kay. Come in." I said. Emmett walked into my room and looked at what i was doing.

"i cant wait to take mine off."he said lost in thought. "oh yeah. Do you have a spare thing of that cream its just that like i dont wanna come in to you in the morning after putting already on my head. ya know?"i said to me

"Yeah i do hold on." I rummaged in my drawers until i found the extra three Dani creams that Dani got for me. She said to me when she gave them "_always come prepared_."when i got them i handed Emmett two of the bottles to keep in his room.

"Thanks Belly" Emmett said to me.

"Seriously Em whats with _Belly_?"i questioned. It sounded like something that you would call someone in kindergarden not in college.

"i dont know its just catchy" he grinned."night, Belly" he said smiling so big that i thought his face would break in two.

"night...oh and someone askes about the cream say that you can get bad exzema okay?"i said. Well it was logical.

"okay. See you in the morning." He said.

"Its a Saturday morning Em i wont see you til mid-afternoon."i said laughing at my own joke. Emmett just glared at me. "Funny_ Belly_, really funny. "he retorted. Before walking out the door. I put the wig on my night stand then went over to lock my door so that no one can come into my room in the middle of then night and wonder why Bella Swan was in Bella Masens bed. I went backt to the bed and got under the covers. I feel into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~

I was woken up to loud banging on my door. "Who is it?" i questioned while trying to put the wig on and mess it up a bit to make it look like bed hair.

"Its Alice, Bella, is everything alright?"Shit what was i gonna say? Um think Swan, think. I got it. When i got my wig in place and messed up i went and opened the door to see Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett at my door.

"Yeah everythings grand, its just that i used to sleep-walk when we were younger and i used to have to lock my door so i couldnt go anywhere.i still lock my door so that if i start sleep walking again that i dont harm myself or anyone else. Im sorry that i got you all worked up."i said. It was true i did sleepwalk when i was seven or eight.

"Oh. Thats grand we just thought something was wrong but Emmett kept asuring us that nothing was. Shoulda listened to him." She said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"We were thinking about going out for breakfast and we were going to ask you come along. You up for it?"Edwar said smiling at me.

"um yeah sure just let me get ready. Hold on."

"Oh we all have to get ready"Alice said laughing. I looked to see that they were all still in their pjs. I blushed. Nice one Bella.

~*~*~*

After a half an hour we were all ready and walking out the door. We walked around campus until we came across a starbucks. We waited in line to get what we wanted.

"what are you getting"a velvet voice asked from behind me. I whirled around only tocome face to face with the Greek God himself. I was dazzled for a second then somehow comprehened words out.

"I was going to get the Caramel Hot Chocolate and a brownie. And yourself?"i asked him.

"Same as you."he whispered in my ear. A traitor shiver ran down my spine. He smiled at me. DAZZLED again.

We found a seat to sit at and the six of us drank and ate. I sat beside Edward and Alice to my right.

"So do you wanna ramble around the shops for a while?"Alice asked us. Everyone nodded and went back to drinking and eating or talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"My feet are bleeding, well and truly bleeding."Edward cried for what had to be the-oh hell i lost count after 20. He was holding my hand-in a friendly way. We were on our way out of yet another store. That made the total amount of visited stores today a record of 26.

"For the love of all that is holy Ali, baby, come on. We have been to every shop in the place."Jasper whined. I was extremely tired, yes. But i couldn't get over the way that I could shop without the paparazzi on my case. Maybe these wigs weren't such a bad idea after all if it ment some peace and quiet when I'm out and about.

"Fine"Alice said exaperated and she turned to head for the exit "whiny babies" she mumbled under her breath. Rosalie giggled.

"oh thank mammy"Emmett said. i laughed, i hadn't heard that in ages.

"Thank mammy." I said. Emmett joined in with me laughing. The others were looking at us funny.

"Emmett and i don't say thank God. We say our thanks to our mam. She died when we were born."i said. talking about Renee used to upset me but now it doesn't phase me as much.

"Aww. Thats so sweet."Alice and Rosalie cooed.

"Yeah yeah beautiful. Now can we get out of here _before_ they close the shutters for the night? " Emmett said. i back handed him on the stomach for the rudeness which ended in me hurting myself.

"Ouch Emmett. Christ do you have a bloody tank on your stomach."i said rubbing my hand.

"No Belly. "he lifted up his shirt and slapped his stomach twice. " 'sall muscle". He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We were all sitting in the dorm room on the couch trying to think up something to do for tonight, when i got a call on my cell. I checked the caller i.d-it was Dani. I signaled for Emmett to follow me out to the kitchen. When we were out of every ones hearing range. i pressed the green button.

"Hey Dani."i said chirpfully. I had the phone between Emmett and i so we could both listen to her.

"Hi Dani" Emmett said to her.

"Hey baby girl and baby boy"these were the names Dani gave us when we were small. she was a mother to us as well as Charlies assistant. "Hows college life?" she asked.

We both said great at the same time causing her to laugh.

"Really are twins."she said to us. "Anyway your Dad and you guys are invited to a party tomorrow night. Its in California so we will just get a driver to pick yous up-"

"No, no driver please at the college"i whispered –yelled.

"Okay okay how about i pick yous up at the college then we meet your father at the party. Sound good?"

"that seems negotiable"Emmett said trying to be all professor-y. I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Oh and one other thing. Clothes. Do you have a dress and a tux?" she asked. She knew we had as she made us bring some just in case of situations like these.

"yeah I'll wear my purple strapless,floor-length dress"i said.

"and i'll wear my black and white tux" Emmett added.

"okay. I'll pick you up at lets say.....six? you should be back and all 'bout eleven."she asked.

"Sounds good, yeah Em?"Emmett nodded to me in response and said "yeah" on the receiver.

"alright. See you guys tomorrow and i love you both."she said

"love you too."Emmett and i said in unison. I hung-up then and we went back to everyone on the couch. I sat beside Edward. He took my hand-feeling the electricity i smiled, on the inside, to myself.

"We are going clubbing. That sound good?"Rosalie asked from her seat beside Emmett.

"Yeah, cool." i said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ALICE, FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU. ARE. NOT. TOUCHING. MY HAIR! Okay?" i shouted at Alice. She wanted to do my hair for the last 10 minutes but i dont want her near my wig. She had done my make-up and got me dressed but that was where i drew the line.

"YES I AM. SO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN _NOW._" Alice practically growled.

"You most certainly are not. And no i will not. EMMETT TELL ALICE THAT I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING MY HAIR" i called to Emmett who was playing the Xbox with the boys. He jogged into Alice's room.

"Yeah Alice, she bit a hairdresser before when they wanted to cut a little bit off her hair." He said smoothly, backing me up. I smiled to myself. He was a good liar as that never happened.

"Yes Alice, and dont make me go down that road again, this time with you."i said smiling at Emmett. Alice looked scared. She nodded then announced that i was done. i looked in the mirror in her room. I was wearing a black strapless thigh-length dress. There was a red belt under my bust. My make-up was natural looking with dark black eyes. I thanked Alice then we headed for the door.

"Wow-Bella. You look...amazing" Edward said to me making me blush-naturally me.

"Dont look too bad yourself, sunshine." I said back to him.

"lets go, lets go" Alice practically jumped up and down on the spot.

"Jasper Hale, what have i said about giving the pixie drugs?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Har har. Very funny."Jasper retorted. "And dont call her a pixie." Alice went up to Jasper and kissed his cheek. We headed out the door and walked down the hall. I pulled Emmett into step behind the rest.

"Hey thanks for a few minutes ago. I didnt know what to do. Cant lie for shit remember?" i whispered to Emmett.

"Yeah i do and your welcome." He said mock punching me in the arm. We walked fast to catch up with everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got into the club, we went to get some drinks. Alice pulled Jasper on to the floor to dance. Rosalie did the same with Emmett. That left me and Edward alone together.

"Do you wanna dance?" Edward asked me.

"Uhm... i dont really dance" its true. At parties that i go to for my Dad, i only dance with him, Jake or Emmett solely on the fact that i stand on their toes (even though its hidden under my dress so you cant see that i am) and we make it look like i am good at dancing.

"Aww, come on. Its all in the leading" Edward dragged me onto the floor. He placed his hands gently on my hips and i put my arms around his neck. He began to sway us to the music. We just stood there looking into each others eyes. I know, i know, soppy and romantic but thats what was happening. When the third song had ended i only realised that we had both unconsciously moved our faces closer so that our lips were nearly touching. Edward pulled away slightly but still looked into my eyes.

"Do you..uhm..wanna get some air?" he asked. I nodded. We walked out to a little patio and we stood at the railings.

"So...um..next Friday. Are you....doing anything." Was he asking me out on a date? That would be a positive.

"No. What have you got in mind?" i asked cheekily.

"oh that is for me to think of and for you to find out next Friday." He said with a smirk. I laughed.

"so what are you doing tomorrow." He continued.

"you just asked me out on our first date next Friday."i said laughing still.

"yeah i know but that would be our second date. You get me?"he asked.

"im not doing anything until six. Then me and Emmett have to go to this family thing." I said rolling my eyes at "family thing" it was no family thing. It was Emmett and me standing around like idiots while our dad talks to people whom i have never heard of.

"Well, would you like to go to the park with a picnic?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I said with a smile. After about an hour or so talking about ourselves to each other we went to go find the others to go home. Emmett and Rosalie were making out(looks like they are together) near the door and Alice and Jasper were at the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We walked down the hall to our dorm. Alice and Jasper were in deep conversation with each other. Emmett and Rosalie were walking hand-in-hand. Edward was holding my hand and swing our hands together. Once inside the door he walked me to my room door where he kissed my hand and said goodnight. I blushed but said it back to him. I went into my room to get my bed clothes then went to the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair. I dried my hair in there because it would be a little suspicious if i washed my hair but i came out of the room with dry hair without drying it. When i was done i was making my way to my room when i heard the t.v on. Everyone else was gone to bed except Emmett who was watching E news. There was a picture of Emmett and i at Eclipse Night club where we go every Saturday night with Jake and Stacie(our friend).

"Bella and Emmett Swan were nowhere to be found tonight at their usual nightclub. Rumours say that they are gone into hiding due to the attention that they get from the paps-" i turned the t.v off before it could go any further. I sat down beside Emmett on the couch.

"Dont mind it Emmy. They have nothing better to do caz were not there. Come on lets go to bed" i whispered. I put-well tried to put-my arm around his huge shoulders.

"Yeah your right, its just even when were not out we are still on the t.v. its just annoying." He said looking at the now-black t.v. i dragged him up by the arm of the couch.

"i am _soo_ not looking forward to tomorrow. The press will have a field day because we are going to be there" he added.

"i know, i know. But we have each other and Dad and Dani."i reassured him.

"night Belly." He said. i let that one slide-he was upset. He kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug.

"before you go, whats going on with you and Rose, Eh?" i questioned. A huge grin spread across his face.

"i asked her out." The smile got wider- if possible.

"well arent you straight forward? Usually you have about two date then you ask."

"yeah well, i am straight forward and so is Rosie."he had a nickname for her already.

"just be carefully, you know" i ruffled his wig to get my point across about our secret.

"yeah i know, jesh." I laughed when he said.

"night Emmy."i gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to my room. I took the god forsaken wig off and put it on the manikin. I brushed it for a bit the went to sleep where i dreamt of mine and Edwards date tomorrow. I smiled to myself.

**Howdy all :D**

***drum rolls* here is chapter 4.!! Sorry it took sooo long-heck tick life at the mo.**

**Hope you liked it .**

**And oh by the by**

**I *sobs* dont *sobs* own twi- *sobs*-light. X(**

**REVIEW PLEASE thank you**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_Theres just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears-"_

I woke up to my alarm clock playing _My Immortal_ by Evanescence**(OME I LOVE this song sooo much)**. Its my Dads favourite song-he says that it fits his and Renees relationship even though shes gone he like me to sing it to him every now and again with Emmett playing the guitar. I got my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Once showered i looked at my outfit that i picked **(pic on profile)**. i walked out of the bathroom only to walk into someone.

"Oof, Sorry i um.." i said only to look up to see two beautiful pools of sparkling green.

"Are you alright?"Edward said to me holding me steady. Well i wasnt one to object to him holding me steady-was i?

"Yeah, im fine." i said back to him smiling. We walked over to the couch where every one else were sitting watching the t.v. i saw that E News was on.

"-party tonight in California for President Swan maybe the first twins might show up or are they still in hiding like they were last night." There on the screen was a pic of Emmett and I (without the wigs) dancing with Jake and his girlfriend Leah and Stacie with her boyfriend Luke. I stared dumbfounded at the t.v. i walked out of the sitting room-before i could hear anymore-and into the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. Emmett followed suit.

"Bells, i think we should call Dani and tell her that we cant go tonight."Emmett whispered to me.

"No we have to, Dads counting on us being there. And if we dont its like they-"i said pointing to the t.v"- are winning. Do you want that Em?". I asked him. He shock his head.

"Come on. We were not out for one night and they jump to conclusions to make a story because they want us to cave. Go off the wall, ya know."i whisper-yelled to him.

"So your saying that we are going to fight them" he said flexing his fists. I laughed.

"Not your type of fighting but more of a discreet fight, like we show that we are better than them and the stories that they make up about us, okay." I said, trying to make myself believe as much as trying to make Emmett believe.

"Fine"he huffed. "but not a word to Dani or she will go demented. Agreed? " he said holding out his hand. I took it the said "Agreed" and shook his hand.

"What are you two talking about?"Alice came in to the kitchen. I looked at Emmett.

"Oh, we were talking about this family thing that we have to go to tonight."i said smoothly.

"what were you betting on then."she looked between us then at our hand that were still together are making our deal.

"We were...uhh"Emmett said sighing "we were betting on how long it took our dad to get drunk tonight. I said 2 and a half hours"

"And i said two"i said adding to Emmett's lie.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go?"Edward came into the kitchen and asked me.

"Yeah, hold on just let me get my purse." I grabbed an apple for breakfast then went to my room, stuffing my face with the fruit, and got my purse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are we going Edward"i whined. We were driving for at least a half an hour.

"Theres a little park just up here."he replied laughing at my tone. "were about two minutes away."

Just as he said that we ended up at the parking-lot for the park. Edward parked the car and got out. He then went over to my side and helped me out of the car before going to the back seat to retrieve the picnic basket and blanket. He took my hand and lead me to a secluded part of the park-surrounded by trees. I shook out the blanket and laid it on the ground so that we could sit on it. Edward sat down and pulled me down beside him. We sat in comfortable silence for ten minutes until Edward broke it.

"You looked upset when we were watching the E New headline on the Swans. "oh shite-he noticed that. I racked my brain for an excuse.

"Yeah well i dont think that they should be exploited on t.v like that just because they didnt go out somewhere one night." I said. _Smooth move Bella._

"Same. I wouldnt think i could handle the press on my case 24/7 even when im not out in public."he replied. Without thinking i answered him.

"You have no idea how hard it is." He looked at me confused expression clearly on his face.

"i mean, you see it on the t.v and you see the people acting up against the paps."_nice save_.

"Yeah, i suppose." He said questionably. I decided to change the subject.

"So why did you come to this college. Was it the singing, dancing or the composing?" i asked.

"singing and composing" he said with a smile. _Last subject forgotten—CHECK_. "And you, which one?"

"Singing and composing aswell." I said.

"i heard a rumour that they only had one singing class professor for our year, so maybe we are in the same class" he said hopefully,

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Edward lay down and i lay beside him. We turned our bodies so that we were facing each other. Our heads millimeters apart. I began to lean in the same time Edward did. We cautiously looked at each other for reassurance. I closed the gap without thinking (well i was thinking. Thinking about Edwards lips on mine.). We started of slowly them progressed. Edward put his arms around my waist while i put mine around his neck. The electricity flowed through Edwards body into mine spreading down from my lips to my toes. After a few minutes we broke to breathe. We looked into each others eyes.

"i'm sorry, i..i..i dont know what-"i was silenced by Edwards lips on mine. This was the same passion as the first. When we broke to breathe, Edward placed his forehead against mine closing his eyes. I did the same.

"Wow"we both breathed at the same time. I opened my eyes and looked into Edwards.

"Well that was on the unexpected side" he said laughing. I laughed along.

"Yeah, not on todays agenda." I added to humorous mood.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go- Chapter .**

**hope you like it. REVIEW pweese.**

**_i would like to clear something up because i realised that i didnt say this at the start._**

**_the college that they are in is a performing arts type of college. so singing, dancing and composing is like the subjects they do._**

**_sorry i forgot to mention that to you. :*)_**

**_bye bye (til chapter 6 anyways lol.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

After the kiss i lay down on my back. Edward did the same. I looked up at the sky while my mind began to think about what just happened. _ Did he regret it? What does the kiss mean? Does he _like _like me? _ These were some of the questions i was trying to figure out the answer to when said person spoke up.

"Umm...what...does...you know..... it mean?" he said awkwardly.

"Edward, i'm sorry. I didnt mean to kiss you i dont know what came over me." I said all in one breath.

"Bella, do you honestly think that i regret that kiss?" he asked. I couldnt look at him so i just nodded instead. It hurt me to admit this.

"Well i hate to burst your bubble, but that was the best kiss ive had yet. No regret" Edward said in a stern tone. I turned on my side to look at him. He was already on his side staring at me.

"so what does it mean" i repeated his early question.

"i want it to mean that you like me as much as i like you Bella" i blushed, i bloody blushed. He touched my cheek with his fingers and started stroking it. "Do you?" he continued. Without hesitation i replied by whispering a simple "Yes". Edward displayed that crooked grin that i liked so much. He leaned forward towards me. I did the same. Our lips met for the third time today but only for three seconds. We pulled back to look at eachother. Edward leaned his forehead on mine. We could have stayed like that for a life time, but my god damn, stupid phone ruined the moment.

"Hello" i said rather rudly- well they were ruining my Edward and i time.

"now is that the way to talk to your older brother, _Belly_" Emmett boomed down the phone.

"Three minutes older,_ Emmy." _i heard Edward trying to stiffle a laugh, "What do you want?" i said to the annoying thing i call a brother.

"Well, it is five o' clock and considering the last time we went to a party it took you any hour to get ready i suggest that you get your butt back here as i nor Dani would appricate being late because of you" i looked at my watch and it was indeed five o' clock.

"Shit, ok Emmett, see you in a bit. bye" i hung up before he could say good bye to me.

"i take it we have to go?"Edward said looking at me amused.

"yes im sorry, i dont mean to rush, its juat that-"i was silenced by Edwards index finger on my lips.

"Bella, its okay. Come on lets get you back." he replied before hoisting himself up then me. He took my hand and we walked together to the car. Edward opened my door before helping me in, closing it and going to his side to get in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The journey home was one of comfortable silence. Edward had one hand on the wheel and his other was holding my hand on my lap. When we got to the campus, we jogged up the stairs.

I got in the door of the dorm and ran straight to my own room. I neatly put my dress in a bag, then my shoes. I knew that Dani was going to bring the limo even though i said not to, that ment that i could change in the limo instead of here, so my friends wouldn't see what i was wearing. I curled my hair then put it up in a bun with loose curly strands everywhere. I applied a little bit of foundation, no blusher (there is no need) and a bit of black mascara. I'm not one of these girls that put on loads of black eyeliner and mascara with pale foundation and red lipstick **(A/N : I **_**am**_** one of these girls)**. I found my beanie hat that Dani and i so cleverly made and put it on. We cut a blond/brown wig in half. Then we plaited the two halfs and sowed them onto both sides of the hat, making it look like i have my hair in plaits with the hat over them. This ment that i could do my hair and put the baggy hat on which ment that my hair would stay the way it was without the interferance of a wig or tight hat. I zipped my bag up then bolted for the door. Emmett was standing at the front door of the dorm.

" 'Bout bloody time." Emmett boomed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He was carrying a bag-no doubt the clothes that he will wear for the ball.

"yeah, yeah. Dont get your panties in a twist" i retorted back. Emmett stuck his toungue out childishly.

We said our goodbyes then headed for the front gates of the campus. There waiting for us was Dani and of course the forbidden limo and driver. I playfully scowled her. She was wearing a brown floor-length dress. It had sleeves that went her elbow **(Dress on profile)**.

"What?" she said innocently a smile playing on her full brownish lips. "Come on, just get in. You knew that i was going to bring it. So dont mope it will give you early wrinkles" i had given her a 'im annoyed you' look. But quickly wiped it of after her comment, that made me giggle. We got into the car. Emmett got in one side and Dani and i the other. This ment we could change in some-what privace. I took my hat off and was greatful that i didnt have to wear my wig for a while.

"Now ladies, dont look." Emmett said to us on the other side.

"Not likely, dweeb. "i said back to him.

"_Your _a dweeb"Emmet retorted.

"No, _you _are"

"No, _you _are"

"Guys, stop," Dani cut in. She turned to Emmett "Em your sister is not a dweeb." I stuck my tongue out at him. Dani then turned to me "And Bells, your brother is not a dweeb" it was Emmetts turn to stick his tongue out. "Now the both of you get dressed you have about twenty minutes." Dani continued.

I took the top off that i was wearing and put my dress over my head i then slipped my jeans and shoes off and fixed the dress. Dani zipped it up at the back. I then slipped my shoes on and fixed my hair in the mirror. Twenty minutes later i was ready to go. As we got out of the car i straightened out my dress, it was a floor-length dark purple dress and had ruffles on it **(Dress on profile ****)**. I looked at Emmett who was dressed smart in his black stripy tux. It had a white shirt with a black waistcoat and dickybow **(Tux on Profile)**. He didnt look half as childish as he acts. We rounded the corner where the paps were waiting at the entrance of the party.

"Okay, remember to smile. " we all put on a smile and walked towards the paps.

"Bella, Emmett, give us a pose." Shouted one of the photographers. Emmett put his arm around my waist (in a brotherly way) and smiled at the camera. I did the same and angled myself to the camera. After a few seconds we broke the pose and continued our way to Dani who was waiting for us at the entrance of the party.

"well done you guys, the hard parts over, now... the party"she said with a smile.

"Great, looking forward to it" i said with sarcasm thick in my voice.

Emmett and i made our way over to our dad who was talking to a few people.

"Hey dad" Emmett said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hi dad" i said touching his forearm. He turned around to us after excusing himself form the people he was talking to .

"Hey kids, hows college?" he asked. Emmett answered for the both of us

"its great, we made friends and they dont like us because of who we are...but who we are pretending to be" his face fell at the end. i patted his back reassuringly.

The party was well and truly boring. It lasted for two and a half hours and that consisted of Emmett and i talking to people we never met before but who knew nearly everything to do with us, dancing around the floor (well me on Emmett and my dads feet) and looking respectable. At nine we headed back to the limo. In there we got changed back into our normal clothes and i put the hat back on. We got out of the limo, said goodnight to Dani and made our way to our dorm. As we approached the room we heard the tv on and people talking,

".....dress is amazing " Alice said.

" i know, the colour really suits her." Rosalie replied. Emmett opened the door to reveal everyone watching the tv, it looked like e news was on. There on the screen was Emmett and I walking into the party .

"Oh, hey guys, how was your family get-together?" Jasper asked.

"It was great"Emmett said. we had rehearsed this conversation in the limo incase this very question was asked. Here is my part.

"Oh, Pu-lease. You and Uncle John having a contest to see who could eat the most hotdogs is hardly great" i lied smoothly.

"Its only great because _ I _ won " Emmett said , sticking his tongue out at me. The others were laughing at us so they must have believed us.

"Sorry i missed that " Edward said laughing. We all headed of to bed once the laughter had stoped.

Tomorrow was going to be a looooong day.

**Ok Peoples, first off i would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and put me on their fave story list-thingy you guys ROCK.**

**Secondly i need your help, i have all the drama bits plotted out but its just the in-betweener chapters that are hard. I need some suggestions on things that can fill these chapters because i think it is unfair to you (the readers) to have to read things that are forced out. Thats why it took sooo long for this chap to be uploaded ****.**

**Please help thank you **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was awoken to "My Immortal" and Jesus Christ that song was getting on my last nerve as it is the reason i woke up (as you can see i am NOT a morning person). I slamed my hand down on the clock with a little too much force causing it to fall on the floor. Much to my dismay, it did not break or stop the song for that matter so i stumbled out of bed and turned it off, then placing it back on my side-table i put on my wig and picked up my clothes for the day that were already laid out thanks to the pixie, and went to the bathroom. I forced Alice to keep my outfit simple and after a lond debate (and i mean long one) i was wearing black-faded skinny jeans, black and white checked vans and a white mickey mouse t-shirt. When i was washed and dressed, i walked into the living area and noticed that everyone, bar the pixie who was sitting on the couch eating a cereal, was still in their rooms.

"Hey Alice" i said with a faint smile. Sleep was so obvious in my voice.

"hey, sleepy-head, sleep well?" she asked chirpfully. I internally questioned how someone could be so lively at this hour in the morning.

"Yea, thanks. Is there anymore of that"i asked pointing to the cereal that she was holding.

"Yea in the cupboard above the sink" she said with a smile. I trudded into the kichen and found a bowl and the cereal. Just as i was pouring the milk, Emmett stumbled in like the walking dead. He sat down on the chair at the breakfast bar while i put my bowl down. I turned around to put the milk back and when i went to grab my cereal, it was no longer there but rather in the hands of my annoying twin brother.

"Hi Bella, how did you sleep. I slept fine Emmett, thank you. Your very welcome Bella, is there anymore cereal? Yes there is Emmett. Could you make some for me Bella please? Considering you asked and didnt just take it then yes i will Emmett. Why thank you kind sister." I rambled out loud how the conversation should have been. Emmett just lifted his head to smile a huge grin at me-with his mouth full-and continued to eat my cereal . i muttered "ass" under my breath and went to get another cereal, this time for myself. I sat down beside Emmett who got up from the table and put his dirty dishes away. I sat thinking about mine and Edwards date last night. where did it leave us? He walked into the kitchen only to completely ignore me. He got his food then walked out and once again i was eating in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning students, you are all very welcome to California State University. Mrs. Finton over in that corner, " the principal, Ms. Hayden, pointed to the far corner on the left where sat a woman that looked to be in her fifties. "Will give each of you a map of the campus and also your timetable for your lectures for the year. At U of C we take or attendance to lectures very seriously and we hope you will do the same in going to each and everyone of your lectures for the acedemic year ahead. Thank you very much. " Ms. Hayden smiled then walked of stage. We were standing in the auditorium of the campus. Emmett stood to my right with Rosalie having her back to his chest. Alice and Jasper were to my left and Edward was at the far-end of them-away from me.

i walked over to the now crowded table to collect my things. After waiting in line for a minute or two, it was my turn.

"Hi hun. Whats your name" Mrs. Finton asked me.

"Bella Masen"i replied. The woman looked up at me then smiled.

"Of course. Here you go. Have a nice day" she said with a big smile.

"Thanks" i said. i walked outside and found a bench. I looked at my timetable.

**Monday – Singing – Ms. Darcy – RM 21 10am - 12pm**

**Tuesday – Composing – Mr. Neady – RM 19 12pm – 2pm **

**Wednesday – No Class**

**Thursday – Singing – Ms. Darcy – RM 21 10am – 12pm**

**Friday – Composing – Mr. Neady – RM 9 12pm – 2pm**

i didnt really care what was on the piece of paper all i was thinking about was Edward giving me the cold-shoulder. I replayed the conversation that we had in the park yesterday after the kiss.

**Flash-back**

"_Bella, do you honestly think that i regret that kiss?" he asked. I couldnt look at him so i just nodded instead. It hurt me to admit this._

"_Well i hate to burst your bubble, but that was the best kiss ive had yet. No regret" Edward said in a stern tone. I turned on my side to look at him. He was already on his side staring at me._

"_so what does it mean" i repeated his early question. _

"_i want it to mean that you like me as much as i like you Bella" i blushed, i bloody blushed. He touched my cheek with his fingers and started stroking it. "Do you?" he continued. Without hesitation i replied by whispering a simple "Yes"._

**End of Flash-back**

I was starting to think that maybe he did regret it, that he lied yesterday so as not to hurt my feelings. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 11 o'clock (we were given the day off lectures today). I decided to go back to the room and call Dani. As i got up from the bench Edward came up to me

"Hi" he said. i looked at him-dumbfounded. All he could say was "Hi"? he noticed that i wasnt going to answer so he continued.

"Um....."he took a deep breath "Ok, here goes. Im sorry that i was being a world class jerk to you i just.....i needed to think about something. And well i was wondering if maybe youwouldliketogooutwithme?" he said the last partso quick i couldnt catch it.

"Im sorry, what was the last thing you said?"

"I said, would you, Bella Masen, be my girlfriend?"he said scratching his neck. I stared at him. I wanted to say yes but i couldnt get my mouth to function. I opened it but nothing came out. Part of me hurt because it wasnt me, Bella Swan, he was asking.

"I get it. Its ok. Ill leave you alone." He turned to walk away and i sucessfully moved my mouth.

"Yes." I said, so quietly i afraid that he didnt hear me. Edward turned around to look at me.

"What?" my voice was stronger now. I stood up of the bench

"i said. Yes i will be your girlfriend Edward Cullen." The smile that broke out on his beautiful face was breath-taking. He picked my up and twirled us around. I brought my face down to his level and our lips met. He set me down on my feet and we sat back on the bench.

"Eddie, Eddie is that you?" Some nasal-voiced blond said approching us. Edward stiffened beside me.

"Shit" he whispered into my ear.

"It is you silly. How are you? I missed you baby."baby? did she just called my boyfriend baby? She sat down on his other side and kissed him on the cheek.

"Edward whats going on. Who is that?" i asked pointing to the girl.

"I am Edwards girlfriend and the only _blond_ love of his life" she said sneering.

"What?" i asked yanking my hand out of Edwards grip.

"Shes not Bella. Lauren just doesnt understand the word no. No matter how many times you say it. Let me explain, please." He looked at me pleading with me. I didnt know what to think. I just wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

I grabbed Edwards arm and dragged him across the campus. When we got in the door i turned around to him with my arms folded across my chest.

"Ok. Explain." I looked at him.

"Lauren was this girl in high school who had a crush on me and i kept turning her down but i was just her obsession. Im sorry Bella well and truly, i didnt want this. Please understand." He explained. I took the step filling the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest.

"I feel like an ass. im sorry, i must seem like an possessive freak." I said. he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard his chest vibrate from laughter. I looked up at him.

"Your not Bells. Your my girlfriend, your ment to be concerned. " he said kissing my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Friday – The day of the Date.

The week had slowly dragged on. The classes we were taking were amazing, i mean the things we will be doing over the course of the years, but they took to bloody long. Ms. Darcy, i mean Leigh Anne, has got to be the most down-to-earth teacher you have ever met. Shes not one of those teachers with a severe case of head-up-their-ass-itis.

"_Hey everyone. Ok i know it says on your timetable "Ms. Darcy" but that was my mother," she put air quotes around Ms. Darcy. "so you will call me Leigh Anne and im your singing teacher. " she smiled at each one of us. Edward was sitting beside me holding my hand. He had been looking forward to this class all week._

"_Lets get started. But we have to start with the boring stuff first." There was a chorus of groans around the class. "I know, i know i really dont want to either but its some protocall-y thing we just have to do." So lets begin._

Mr. Neady is exactly the same as Leigh Anne, but you have to call him . im now sitting in my room looking at what to bloody wear for the date tonight. We're going to the cinema for an old-fashioned date. After along argument with myself, i found the perfect outfit. Black skinny jean, black vest top with a yellow one over it and a black waistcoat. All completed with non-other than my good old cons. I threw my real hair up in a bun (but not without passing the thought that my brown hair would go better with te outfit than the blonde.). i put on the straightened wig as oppose to the wavy one and did a once over in the mirror. Satisfied with the outfit and hair, I walked out to the frontroom to see Edward sprawled out on the couch flicking through the channels.

"hey" i said to him. He looked up at me. Then literally bounced up off the chair.

"Hey yourself," he said walking over to me. He took one of my hands in his and bent down to kiss it. He then brought my hand to his side. "Ready to go?" he questioned. I nodded and he walked us out the door.

Once we were at the movies, we got the tickets and popcorn and headed for the screen we were in. The movie was called "The Losers" and was awesome! When it was over, we walked to the playground that was across the road. We both sat on the swings side-by-side and aimlessly moved around. After a couple of minutes silence, Edward moved his swing over so that our knees were touching. He lent in and kissed me on the lips. At first i liked the feeling of his lips on mine but it soon started to get heated and i wasn't enjoying it anymore.

"Edward, Edward stop" i said against his lips.

"Whats wrong Bella?" he asked pulling away.

"uhmm" fecking hell, you didnt think this through Swan. "I...uh...i dont really know how to say this..."

"Just say it Bells" Edwards words of encouragement were enough to get the words out of my mouth.

"I think we are taking this too fast. I dont want to lose you, but we only know each other for a week and were already going out. I mean like, maybe we need to get to know each other more first. " i said very slowly. Edward looked at me like he was a lost puppy.

"Im sorry Bella. This is all my fault. Its just i like you...alot and i just wanted to have some peace in knowing that you liked me that way too". He got up of his swing about to walk away.

"Edward, wait. Im not saying that we have to break up or anything but just that we have to get to know each other waaaay better than we know each other now, y'know? " Edward sat back down and took my hand.

"Ok ," a huge grin sprung out on his face, "favourite colour?" it was like Alice and I's 20 Q's the first day all-over-again.

The questions continued all the way up to the dorm room and on the couch in the living room until eventually we knew everything there is to know about each other (minus a few things on my part like my actual name, hair colour and family life).

On Saturday morning i woke up to my cell buzzing. I was lying on the couch beside Edward, having no recolection of going to bed last night. I walked into Emmetts room after seeing the caller id as Dani. He was sprawled out on the bed like road kill. I answered the phone

"Hey Dani, im just trying to wake up Emmett."

"No worry baby" i shook Emmett gently and when that didnt work i shook him harder. Still no dice. I said his name ihis ear but still he was unconcious. After a few more tries i gave up with a huff.

"Yeah, i cant get him up."

"Hold the phone to his ear would'ya" i did as Dani told me to. Then shouted that it was in place. From where i was standing holding the phone i could hear Dani scream down the line.

"EMMETT SWAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT'A THAT BED IN THREE SECONDS OR I AM GETTING YOUR SISTER TO GET A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER TO THROW ON YOU"Emmett stired and mumbled a "no". I tried to hold back my laughter

"THREE"Dani began to count down. Emmett stired again.

"TWO, Oh Bella dear, get the tap running with the bucket underneath" Emmetts eyes popped open.

"You wouldn't dare Isabella." He said to me. Before i could recouperate my fit of laughter and say anything, Dani bet me to the punch.

"Oh yes she would... Ooooonnnnnnn" Dani started to say one but Emmett sprang out of bed.

"Im up, im up, im fecking up." He proclaimed

"Good boy, now the reason for my call. The Christmas Due is only a couple of months away" Dani started but was interupted by Emmett.

"uh earth to Dani, its September" he said like he was talking to a baby.

"Well done, you really are awake. Yes modern day Einstein, it is September, gold star. The preparations have to begin early to get everything done in time. That includes dresses and tux, hair cuts and styles and so forth and so forth. I was just warning you two to start getting a move on on the clothes yous will be wearing. So as yous are not getting them at last minute, like no-one in particular did last year." I knew she was talking about Emmett, he did that last year for dads birthday, left it to the morning of the party to go out and get a tux which ended up having the wrong sized jacket so it was either go out in just the shirt and trousers or go out with a jaket on that looked like you owned it at the age of 10.

"Ok, Dani, ill make sure that we are ready. " i said, knowing that the organizing forthe two of us will be left down to me.

"Thats all i ask babies. Ok, well i see you later then. Bye. Love you both" she said.

"Love you too" Emmett and i said at the same time.

"Said it once and ill say it again, yous really are twins. Bye babies"Dani said.

"Bye" i said

"Bye"Emmett followed very grumply.

After i hung up Emmett climbed back into bed.

"Feck sake, Saturday morning and i have to be woken up to that" he grumbled. Just before he K.O'ed again he mumbled something like "could have told me later after my beauty sleep ". i laughed quietly and walked out of his room.

* * *

**Ok Heyyy everyone.**

**Im sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry times a million for not updating sooner.**

**My dog eat my hamsters (Phoebe and Piper R.I.P) and i know your probably saying they are fecking hamsters but they were my babies so they are dearly missed.**

**But on a happier note—I Updated !**

**And to all those who are impatiented about the revealing of Bella and Emmett's secret...well youll just have to wait and see. **

**If anyone has ****any**** ideas for chapters dont be afraid to ask—but it cant be about how they find out :P yep, im that cruel.**

**So bye for now**

**Weetabex **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy readers ****, well im finished for the summer so the chapters should be coming now more often. Im gonna start now with the drama end of my story because i feel that im dragging this whole thing out sooooooo long that im going to start getting hate mail if people dont find out. so im gonna skip like 3 months to the week before winter break –its a Friday. But dont worry, nothing reallly interesting happens in those few months. Ok im going to shut up now in hopes that you like it and dont be afraid to say that you dont caz i loooove what ya'll honestly think of the story and i reeeeeealy love getting reviews. Ok im ****going to be quiet now :D**

**Toodles.**

**Weetabex xx.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

I was lying ontop of Edward who was lying on the couch in the living room, we were watching the _Hangover_ movie in complete silence apart from the occassional laughter when something funny was said or happened. When the credits started roling i thought it was a good time for a toilet break. The rest were gone out for a romantic meal with their companions but we stayed in to have a comedy night. When i was done my business i climbed back ontop of Edward who started rubbing my back.

"so, what next to watch?" i asked him a breathtaking crooked grin appeared on his face

"you" he said touching the tip of my nose.

"i've never heard of a movie called _you_ is it a comedy" i asked messing with him

"its a romantic"Edward replied, playing along.

"Really, and whats the story line?" i asked giggling

"its about a boy that is sooo incredibly handsome and he is going out with the most beautiful girl in the world. She is lying ontop of him and he stares into her breathtaking deep brown eyes and then leans down to kiss her." He said with a smile.

"ohh ,really. Could we...i dunno...act it out maybe" i said pretending to be shy.

"we could give it a shot. But we've already got the staring part done so its just the kissing." Edward said coyly. Edward leaned down to my face. Putting his hands on my hips he then moved me up so as not to reach to far. Edwards lips then asscended on mine and moved his hands up to the back of my neck,. I placed my hands in his hair, the usual place they went to while we made-out, and pulled on the ends. Edward moaned. We stayed like this for a good few minutes until my phone rang.

"just leave it" Edward mumbled against my lips. I sighed. I didnt want to break off the kiss but i had a sixth sense feeling that it was Dani.

"i cant, i have to take this." My phone was on the table at Edwards head. I stretched up and just as i reached it Edward spoke.

"Dont move." Quizzed about his words i looked down to see that my chest was over Edwards face and he was staring right at it. I laughed the bent down to kiss him once more then proceeded in getting my phone. I got it and looked at the i.d, it was Dani. Knowing i couldnt have this conversation in front of Edward with out letting something out, i got of of him and said "ill only be a minute, stay there and put on the next d.v.d ". I walked into my room, closing the door behind me, and answered the phone. I then realised that i hadn't talked to Dani since the last phone call i had from her in October to talk to us about the christmas due that was next Saturday. i had told her about everything going on in mine and Emmetts life , like Rosalie and Edward. I suddenly felt the emotion build up inside me from not talking to her in sooooo long.

"Hey Dani" i said

"hey baby girl, oh i miss you soooo much" came her sweet voice on the receiver.

"i miss you too" i was so close to tears right now im sure she heard it.

"aww, dont cry" yep she heard it. "you'll make me cry. Hows you and Edward? Have you told him yet ?"i remember Dani saying that we should tell our friends about the secret but both Emmett and i agreed that we would tell them the week before the ball so as to have dates for it.

"No, i haven't told Edward about us yet. I dont know how hes going to take it"and that was the truth. The thing that was holding me back from telling him was the fact that maybe he won't want to go out with me when he does find out.

"Baby. You know how i feel. If you think that you love him you have to tell him" were her fabulous words of wisdom.

"i know its wrong not to tell him, but i mean what am i supposed to say?"

"speak from your heart, if you truly love him you'll know how to tell him "hey im Bella Swan" and if he feels that same about you, he will accept it and understand but if he doesn't then he is not worth being used to mop up the floor with after you cry yourself to oblivion."

"but thats my point, what if he doesnt understand?"

"You'll never know unless you try. Now on to why i rang you. A highly important matter that is, your dress and Em's tux. Hows it going so far?"

"Well ive got my dress and the tux is on the way. I sent off the measurements the other day."

"Good, good. Hay ,listen, your dad has a meeting tomorrow in California so i was thinking of going with him but going to visit you guys instead. What do you think?"

"oh my god, awesome. Yeah"

"ok, bye sweetheart love you. And tell Emmett i love him too"

"Bye Dan. Love you too." Dani made a kissing noise ove the phone and i gave it back. We then both hung up. This is soo great i could tell Edward tomorrow with Dani and if he doesnt take it well, i can just go home with her then. I shut my phone and put it on my bedside table. I looked in the mirror at my wig thinking that come tomorrow i wont have to wear inside here, only when im going out.

I opened my door to go back out to Edward. But was met head on by him.

"Oh hey, I thought you were going to put on a movie."i asked questioning him as the screen was black.

"Oh hey, i thought you were going to be faithful" he snapped back. What does he mean by going to be faithful?

"Wha...what?" i asked, hoping that confusing was all over my face.

"Oh dont play dumb you blond bitch. I come over here to see if your ok and your talking to your boyfriend. The only one you have now." He shot at me. I could feel the tears coming down my face. What the HELL is going on here.

"What the HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM EDWARD, your my boyfriend i dont have another one" the tears were coming like a water fall now.

"Oh yeah start crying now, pretend that you dont have another boyfriend, whatever. But were finished Bella. You can go back to your precious _Dani_" he thinks that Dani is my boyfriend, what? The others choose that time to come in. I looked at edward and fell to the ground, the look he was giving me was a livid one. _If looks could kill_. I couldn't say anything, i could move from the spot i was in all i could do was cry silently.

"Bella, whats wrong " Emmett came rushing over to me now.

"oh look you have your posie, go on tell them what you've being doing behind my back sweet innocent Bella Masen." Edward spat the words at me.

"Bella..Bella look at me"Emmett tried to get a response from me but i couldn't give it to him. My world is crashing down, the man i know for certain that i love is telling me that he doesn't want anything to do with me. "Belly... Bella... ISABELLA LOOK AT ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE"Emmett made my face move to look at him. "Isabella, whats wrong?"

"whats wrong? i'll tell you whats wrong. Bella here has being cheating behind my back with some sap called Dani who she loves very much and misses greatly." Edward answered for me. I just sat there with Emmett holding me. He looked at me and whispered "Dani, as in _our _Dani?" i could only nod.

"now wait a minute Dani isn't her boyfriend Edward i think your misunderstanding thi-"Emmett was interupted by Edward.

"Oh dont you start defending this slut, understand this. Bella and i are through"with that Edward stalked off to his room. Followed by Alice, who gave me a dagger look, dragging Jasper, trying to reassure him. Rose was on my other side rubbing my hair.

"Dani's not a guy is she?" she asked. I looked up at Rose, how does she know. "its alright, Emmett let it slip yesterday," i finally found my voice through my tears, even though it was evidently cracked.

"He wasn't one for keeping secrets any way."i smiled weakly. They helped me into my room, Rose took off my wig and looked at me.

"Wow, brown suits you soo much better" she said while stroking my hair. They then helped me into bed. Before i fell asleep i promised myself that i would go home with Dani tomorrow and leave this college.


	10. Chapter 10

***puts hands up* dont shoot! I know i havent updated in a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long time but well you see when i finished school i was doing a camp, then i went on hols and came home and saw that my internet was down again! So please forgive me (if you can that is). **

**Here is chapter 10. Im gonna start of with Edwards POV just to show you what he heard. Hopefully i get reviews of you guys and not hate mail :P**

**Toodles **

**Weetabex**

**E POV**

_**flashback**_

_I watched as she walked in to the room looking like she was going to cry. As she shut the door i went over to see if she was ok but what i heard was not what i wanted to hear._

"_Hey Danny" she said, she waited for him to say something then replied_

"_i miss you too"she misses him?_

_"No, i haven't told Edward about us yet. I dont know how hes going to take it" told me what yet. What the hell?_

_"i know its wrong not to tell him, but i mean what am i supposed to say?"uhh maybe "hey Edward, im cheating on you"-yeah sounds good._

_"but thats my point, what if he doesnt understand?"too bloody right i wont understand._

_"Well ive got my dress and the tux is on the way. I sent off the measurements the other day." Wait what, are they getting married?_

_"oh my god, awesome. Yeah" what is?_

"_Bye Dan, love you too" she loves him? Thats it we're through._

_**End of flashback**_

As i lay on my bed with red eyes and Alice beside me sound asleep i replayed the events of the day in my head. The way she fit perfectly lying on top of me. How i was going to confess my love to her tonight after the call. God even now knowing that she is two timing i still love her. Yes, love her. I eventually went of into the land of sleep without any dream.

I was awoken to something small in the form of my sister jumping on my bed calling my name.

"Edward get the hell up. Me, you and jazzy are going out. Come onnnn" she whined.

"Alright, alright im up Alice. Now get out of my room so i can get ready."i looked at the clock and say that it was 11-wayy to early.

"5 minutes or the door comes down" was the threat from my ever so sweet sister as she retreated from my room.

"5 minutes or the door comes down" i said in the best girly, Alice voice possible. And just as the door closed i saw her tongue stick out at me.

10 minutes and a row with Alice as to how long i actually took to get dressed, were driving down to the cinema to see what films are out at the moment.

We decided (well majority ruled) to go and see an action film. As we sat down i was looking forward to 90 minutes of not thinking about the brown-haired, two-timing beauty that i love.

**B POV**

I woke up from my sleep with these words stuck in my head i decided to write them down to see what they would look like as a song. I looked at my clock while getting the paper and pen and noticed it was nearly twelve. I hour later i had a song infront of me as i developed on the words in my head. I put my wig on and went out to the kitchen to get breakfast. The place seemed really quite and just as if someone read my thoughts a note caught the corner of my eye, addressed to me.

_Belly,_

_Me and Rosey are gone out for a romantic day-yahh!_

_The others went out earlier-on. You have the dorm to yourself so dont do anything i wouldnt do ;-)_

_Love you loads,_

_Emmy xxxxxxxxx_

_P.S Rosey says hi and that she hopes you feel better ohh and to give you kisses xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I laughed at Emmetts note but it didnt sound natural. I headed for the cereal and when poured, i went into the frontroom. I sat in silence, not wanting the t.v to be on. When i was done i pulled out my guitar and tried to put music to my lyrics. It was nearly 2. 30 when there was a knock on the door. I went to get it praying that Alice or Jasper or Edw-cant say his name- hadnt forgot their key. I looked through the peep hole and say that it was Dani. I nearly did a happy dance threre and then. I swung open the door and went straight into her open arms.

"nice to see you too, baby" she said. i started to cry as yesterdays events flooded my mind.

"whats wrong?" she questioned and pulled me over to the couch.

"Edward, he broke up with me" i managed to get out.

"he what? Why?"

"Well eh-" i started

"can i stop you there" Dani said. she slide the wig off my head and smoothed out my natural hair. "Better, much better" she commented.

I smiled a half smile and continued. "Edward and i stayed in last night and watched films, and when you rang i went into my room to talk to you and he now thinks that im a two timer caz he heard us talking and Dani i dont know what to do i...i.." i explained then the sobs took over.

We talked for about an hour until Dani turned her head to look at the place and her eyes fell on my guitar and my song.

"writing are we?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"trying anyways" i replied.

"will you sing it for me, pwease?" she said going over to get it and giving me the puppy eyes that im a sucker for.

"Fine. But only you" i took the guitar and Dani kept the lyrics. I began to sing.

Breathe by Taylor Swift

_I see your face in my mind as i drive away,_

_Caz none of us thought it was gonna end that way,_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds,_

_But its killing me to see you go after all this time,_

_Mmm,mmm,mmm,mmm,mmm,_

_Mmm,mmm,mmm,mmm,mmm,_

_Mmm,mmm,mmm,mmm,mmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,_

_Its the kind of ending you dont really want to see, _

_Caz its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_No i dont know hwat to bewithout you around,_

_And we know its never simple never easy,_

_Never a clean break,no-one here to save me,_

_Your the only thing i know like the back of my hand,_

_And i cant,_

_Breathe, with you_

_But i have to_

_Brea-_

"B-Bella" a voice came from behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**E POV**

Sitting in the backseat of Jaspers car with the two lovebirds themselves in the front, just brings my breakfast up again. I mean seariously shes one girl, ive had my fair share of girlfriends so whats so different about this one? _You love her_. The voice in my head said. _So, she still went behind my back_. Oh great, just dandy, im talking to myself. As to distract myself from the two in the front, i thought of her motives: i was a good boyfriend...wasn't i? Images of times spent with her went through my head.

_**Dating for two months.**_

"_Dance with me?" she said with her brown eyes looking into mine. I went to open the car._

"_Eh, earth to Bella we are in a parking lot. And plus theres no music." She answered me by whipping out her ipod and putting on Claire De Lune._

"_problem solved" she said with a big grin on her face. I put my hands on her waist and she put hers on my shoulders. I lent down to kiss her and when our lips touched it started pouring down from the sky. The only difference that made was that the sound was muffled due to the ipod being shoved in Bella's coat. She smiled into my lips. _

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Dating for three and a half months.**_

"_where do you plan to be in say ...five years time?" she asked randomly. We were sitting on my bed watching a romantic movie._

"_Humm, i plan to be fighting over whos turn it is for the nightfeed with you." At that she laughed, her beautiful bell laugh._

"_me too. But ill win and go back to sleep." She stuck her tongue out at me._

"_yes you will. I still wont be able to resist you even then." I said and kissed her. _

_**End of flashback.**_

"Edward, edward wake up, were home. Why dont you run up ahead, me and Jazz will get the bags. " alice said gently waking me.

I walked up the stairs sluggishly. As i got to our floor i could have sworn i heard singing. As i drew nearer to the door i could make out that it was Bella. Behind me i could hear the booming laugh of Emmett coming up the stairs with the rest. I opened the door and walked in. There was a brunette sitting on the couch with a blond woman. As i got closer i saw that the the brunette was Bella.

"B-Bella." I said.

**B POV**

"B-Bella." A voice came from behind me. I could recognise that voice from anywhere. I slowly turned around. Oh why did i have to be right. Why? There infront of me was non-other than Edward.

"Uhmm" was what my ingenius brain concocted for me to say. But thankfully i was saved by the twin.

"DANI" screamed Emmett as he walked in the door. He ran over to her and gave her a big bear hug. "i missed you soooo much"When he put her down and she took a breath she replied

"hey baby. How you been?" she said slightly breathless.

"Great! Oh Dani, you have to meet Rosy." He took Rosalie's hand and brought her over. "Rosalie this is my mommy" he used bunny ears when he said mommy "Danielle, or just Dani." He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Hi" Rose said timidly, she stuck her hand out to shake but Dani pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi. Sweetheart. Emmett's told me all about you. He bloody well never shuts up about you."

"Ok Dani thats enough." Emmett said, trying to keep his smile in place.

The whole time i stood there, Edward looked at me. Dani saw him and ushered everyone out of the room.

"Ok kiddies, lets go find something to do" subtle, very subtle indeed. When they all cleared out Edward came closer. He ran his hands through my hair and looked at the wig on the table.

"Your Bella Swan." He whispered.

"Yes." I said simply. I looked at the floor knowing that i couldnt look into his eyes. Hes not going to want to take me back now that he knows i was lying the whole time. His hand went under my chin and brought my face up to look at him.

"im sorry" i said coming close to tears.

"for what. Im the one who should be sorry for the whole thing with Dani."

"im sorry that i couldnt tell you who i really am. For lying to you about my family, my life and even the bloody colour of my hair." A single tear fell down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Shut up" he whispered.

"W-what?" i askes confused.

"i love you" he whispered again.

"i love you too" i said and smiled. He rubbed both of his thumbs across my closed eyes then leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAAA**

**He knows!**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Please tell me if you dont...**

**Toodles,**

**weetabex**


End file.
